All the King's Horses Revised and Reloaded
by David Falkayn
Summary: This is a revision and rebirth of All the King's Horses and tells the tale of how humanity returned to the stars years after the destruction of the Reaper War. It will involve some familiar names and faces as well as original characters. I'm rating this story M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

ALL THE KING'S HORSES...(Revised and Reloaded)

_Author's Notes: I've been asked by some people to continue this story and it's refusing to die on me. A couple of reviewers in particular made a good point—that I pulled the trigger on the story a little too quickly, that I was impatient and didn't give my audience a chance to really get into the story. I think part of the problem was that there was little frame of reference to the Mass Effect characters and universe. While this story does take place many...many...years after the Reaper War, I'm going to try to do more to integrate familiar ME elements into the story—that might help give people a better frame of reference. I'm also taking the opportunity to retool the story a bit—actually, a lot. I hope people enjoy this utterly revised tale—in many ways, it really is a completely new story. I can't promise rapid updating—I'm also writing several other stories (I'm currently working on the next chapter of "Through the Looking Glass", I work full time and am primary caregiver for my mother besides dealing with health issues of my own that occasionally pop up (plus, Victoria II: Heart of Darkness comes out next week), but I'll try best I can to keep time between updates as short as possible and ask that you please bear with me. Also, I'm going to rate this story M for adult themes. Now that that's over with, on with the show!_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**One Year after the Battle for Earth...**_

"Are you sure about this, Ashley?"

"Yes." A dark haired woman wearing blue combat armor replied as she gently and tenderly placed the crying infant in her arms into the tiny tube. "We talked about this before we...before the attack on the Cerberus base. That if the Crucible failed..."

"We were to make sure that it was destroyed, along with every mass relay and as many records and starcharts as possible. Operation Scorched Galaxy." A male voice, gravely and authoritative in tone, interjected.

"A big FU to the Reapers." Another voice, this one female, her voice bitter and angry, caustically remarked. "We might burn, but we're not leaving anything for those bastards to screw the next bunch over with."

"Correct, Jack." The male voice agreed, "We succeeded in destroying the Citadel at the cost of Third and Fifth Fleets and we used the same trick Shepard used to destroy the Alpha Relay on virtually every relay in the network."

"Plunging the galaxy into a new Dark Age." The first female voice, soft and sad, remarked as she placed the little blue infant in her hands into a tube similar to the tube containing the human baby. "Unfortunately, we don't have any other choice."

"Dr. T'Soni is correct." The male voice affirmed. "We'll fight as long as we can." He defiantly stated, "But eventually the Reapers will wear us down. Just as they did the Protheans and all those that came before them."

"But only after we've given them the biggest and baddest butt-kicking they've ever had, Admiral Hackett." The dark-haired woman boldly declared.

"Exactly, Williams." The admiral nodded his head, "But Operation Scorched Galaxy is only part of our plan. The future will rest on the success or failure of Project Awakening."

"The _Normandy_ and everyone else are either already in position or getting into position and the colony's being established on the third planet in this system." Ashley reported.

"You sure the Reapers won't be able to spot it?" Jack asked.

"We've made it as secure as we can." Admiral Hackett responded. "The colony will be totally dark—no technology—and it's completely off the grid—not mentioned in any records—so the Reapers shouldn't be able to find it and the only people who know about the cache and the stasis pods are the four of us."

"Damn. Those colonists are going to have it rough." Jack shook her head.

"That's why it's strictly volunteer." Liara interjected, "All of those volunteering have experience dealing with primitive environments and the condition for being included is a memory wipe of anything having to do with advanced technology, the Alliance, or galactic civilization."

"Like babies." Jack shook her head in disbelief.

"Only way we can be sure that the colony might have any chance of avoiding the Reapers." Ashley replied as the blue skinned asari woman pressed two buttons on a wall console.

"Whoever comes after us will have to develop the technology to be able to access the caches and won't be able to access all of the information contained in Awakening without the aid of our children."

"What if..." Jack began only to be cut off by Admiral Hackett.

"Hopefully, they'll be able to assist. But if not...if something should happen to Shepard's children, the next cycle will still be able to attain the information and special assistance necessary to defeat the Reapers. The only parts of Awakening they won't be able to access will be the special files—and those are such that they will only be of value to Shepard's children anyway."

"Hopefully..." Ashley sighed, "We'll be able to get all the caches set up before the Reapers get us all. We'll do the best we can, but it'll be up to whoever comes next to use it."

"That's all we can do—give the future a fighting chance." Admiral Hackett nodded his head approvingly. "Are the stasis pods working properly, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, Admiral." Liara replied. "Our children are safe."

"Shepard's final legacy." Admiral Hackett remarked in a voice that was equal parts somber and optimistic.

"Take care, my baby. Sleep tight. Your Mommy will always love you." Ashley sobbed as she touched the pod containing her child, "Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"

"Tennyson?" Hackett raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. John liked him as much as I do." Ashley smiled as she turned her attention back to her child, "Your Daddy and I will be looking down on you from Heaven."

"And you take care, my Little Wing." Liara cooed gently to the infant in the other tube. "Walk with the Goddess and I shall be with you in Eternity."

Watching as the stasis pods were locked in place, Admiral Hackett nodded his head, "Right. Our job now is to do everything we can to give those two and as many as possible a fresh start—one without the Reapers."

"Let's go." Jack snarled, "We've got Reapers to kill."

"I must lose myself in action..." Ashley whispered under her breath as she walked out of the chamber, Liara at her side, "...lest I wither in despair."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**75,000 Years Later...**_

Valeria Messalina smiled contentedly as she took stock of her situation. One of two adopted daughters of one of Etruria's wealthiest merchant princes, the olive skinned, dark-haired beauty enjoyed only the finest things. And so, here she was, in _Vastati's_, one of Alia City's premiere restaurants wearing a gossamer black gown, reclining on a _klinai _in a private dining room, watching a lovely dancer wearing nothing but body paint as she sipped valaberry nectar from a jewel inlaid golden goblet.

"Will there be anything else, Donna Messalina?" A bare-chested waiter wearing a dress kilt inquired.

"No..." Valeria replied with a smile, "That should be enough for now. Although I am expecting a client shortly...could you please see him in when he arrives."

"Very good, Donna. Your first course will be here momentarily."

Her mouth watering with anticipation as a pair of waiters attired similarly to the first waiter brought in a cheese appetizer, Valeria held out her hand as one of the waiters handed her a fresh goblet, this one containing a white wine to go with the cheese. As she took a nibble from the cheese, produced from the milk of the kala, one of Aeia's local fauna that had been domesticated years ago, the dark haired woman spotted her client being escorted to her by the head waiter.

"Hello, Freeman Jakson." Valeria grinned as she sipped her wine, "Prompt as always. Care to join me?" She invited as she gestured at the dining couch opposite where she reclined.

"Let's just get this over with." The older man growled as he looked down on the merchant princess lying down munching on a piece of cheese. "I've got you what you wanted." He said he produced an OSD from his shirt pocket, handing it to the woman.

"Thank you." Valeria smiled as she downloaded the contents of the OSD into her omnitool. "Just give me a moment..." Nodding her head as the data appeared on her display, the raven-haired woman's fingers danced over the omnitool. "There we go. I've just paid off all your debts to your creditors. You won't have to worry about indenturing yourself now."

"Then that concludes our business." The older man growled.

"Yep.' Valeria smiled back, "Have fun at the daro tables."

"Never again." Jakson grumbled as he walked away, "That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

Perusing the contents of the data that she had just downloaded, Valeria grinned in delight as the main course was brought in. Tapping her personal communicator, Valeria spoke in a soft voice, "Dad? I got it. Yeah...I'll bring it in tomorrow. Tonight? You want to see me tonight? Sure...no problem. Can I finish dinner first? Raul is fixing his special for me. Thanks, Father...you're the greatest! See ya!" Rubbing her hands together in delight at the sight of the plate of grilled yana fish placed before her, Valeria sighed contentedly, "Yep...today's been a good day and tonight an even better night."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q

_Atys University_

"Read chapters eighteen through twenty for your next assignment." Dr. Alys Messalina instructed from the classroom stage, addressing her virtual and face-to-face audience. "There'll be an exam on the material next Dualmoon Day."

Alys watched as the nude and semi-nude students in her classroom filed out laughing and talking with each other. Deep in thought, the asari maiden, herself topless and wearing a long belted skirt, withdrew to her office as the last of her students left the auditorium. Taking a deep breath, Alys heated up a cup of sana tea, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the floral bouquet wafting up from the heated brew before taking a small, dainty sip. Then, reluctantly placing her cup down, Alys turned her attention back to her monitor screen.

"Still working on your Forerunner project?" A male voice called out from behind her.

"Of course." Alys responded, "Come on in, Michael. I was just trying to decipher these records. Maybe you can help shed some light on what they're saying."

"I'm not sure what I can do to help." Dr. Michael Rossi replied as he brushed back a stray lock of sandy blond hair. "You know my field of expertise is ethnography. I'm no linguist or archaeologist."

"I know." Alys sighed dejectedly, "I was just hoping that you might be able to find something in these writings that I'm missing."

"Did you think about asking your father for help?" Michael suggested, "After all, being a daughter of a League merchant does have its perks—or so I've been told."

Laughing, Alys shook her head, "Do I look like my sister? Val's the one who wants to go into the family business. I'm the brainy scholar, remember?"

"Brainy scholar with a bionic punch." Michael laughed.

"Yeah...well...that bastard had it coming to him...calling me a serpens-head." Alys grumbled.

"I'm sorry..." Michael commiserated. "I guess it must be rough..."

"Being possibly the last of my race?" Alys interrupted.

"Ummm...I'm sorry, Alys..." Michael stammered an apology as the asari gently held up her hand,

"It's all right, Michael. I've gotten used to the idea...and it's not as if I can't have children." Alys smiled, "At least I think I can have children. Unfortunately, our knowledge of my people's physiology is poor. What we have, we have from the Tarquini cache and we're still working our way through all of that. Still...there's plenty of time." The asari smiled as her eyes fell to the time display on her monitor. "Hells!" She exclaimed, "I have to get home. Father wants to see my sister and me about something. He said it was important."

"Then you better get going." Michael laughed, "Don't want to keep Hiram Messalinus waiting."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

As she entered the foyer of the palatial estate that her father called home, Valeria Messalina's jade green eyes quickly took in the luxurious surroundings. Smiling, Valeria breathed deeply, savoring the jasmine scented air as she nodded her head appreciatively at the rare and valuable sculptures and artwork collected by her father. Spotting her sister at the bar, nursing a green liqueur which the hedonistic Valeria immediately recognized to be Asterioth's Breath, a very rare and expensive drink, Valeria approached. "Hey, Sis. So...Daddy call you in too?" She asked as she took the stool next to her asari sibling and, taking out a long cigarillo, lit it. "Wonder why Father called us both in together."

"Looks like we're about to find out." Alys replied as she nodded her head towards the rotund man with a big cigar in his mouth approaching them.

"Daddy!" Both girls called out in unison as the man waved at them.

"What's up?" Valeria asked as the head of Messalinus Exotica joined his daughters at the bar.

"Why don't we go in my office, my dears." The burly man smiled broadly, "We have much to talk about."

Wincing slightly from the great bear hug she received from the laughing bearded man, Valeria smiled as she gave her father a quick peck on his cheek. "You are in a good mood, Dad! So...what's up?"

"Yes, Father." Alys interjected as she also gave her adoptive father a kiss on his cheek, "Your call sounded urgent."

"It is! It is!" Hiram Messalinus nodded his head as he gestured at the plush couch in his office. "Sit down, girls...we have a lot to talk about and all of it important." Sighing, the merchant prince remarked, "Never get old, my dears—it's a curse!"

"I bet you'll be carrying on long after I enter the matron stage..." Alys chuckled nervously, mindful of the fact that she, likely as not, will outlive her father, sister, and all of their descendents.

"You...old?" Valeria chuckled. "You can still out drink, outfight, and out fu...well...I've seen you drink and fight..."

"Ah...you're sweet, my daughters." Hiram sighed melodramatically, "But these old bones are creaking. No...this galaxy's for the young. And speaking of which..." He grinned, "Sit down! Sit down! As I said, we have much to talk about." He commanded genially as the heavyset president and majority stock holder of Messalinus Exotica made his way to the bar. "Your usual, my dears?" He inquired as he poured an amber liquid into a tall thin crystal glass and a green liquid into another and then a clear liquid into a gigantic engraved mug. Hoisting the mug in one hand, he motioned to his daughters as he simultaneously gestured to a box on the desk with the hand with the mug. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks." Valeria replied as she opened the box and took out a long, slender cigarillo. Setting her drink down, she then fixed the cigarillo to the end of a long gold cigarette holder as her father held out a light for her. Inhaling the cigarillo into life, Valeria took a deep breath and then exhaled a steady plume of smoke. Taking a sip from her drink, she nodded her head appreciatively, "My favorite vintage."

"Yes...this is good...as usual." Alys added as she took a sip from her glass.

Hiram chuckled, "Nothing but the best for Daddy's little girls." Returning to his desk, Hiram Messalinus sat down in his comfortable leather chair. Taking a sip of his drink, all traces of humor vanished as he regarded his children. "My girls...it's time for us to have a talk. Remember the story of how I found you?"

"Yes, Father." Alys nodded her head. "It was when mother was still alive. You were exploring Tarquinii...the fourth planet..."

"Right." Valeria agreed, picking up the narrative, "You found the archives with us in stasis pods."

"We were infants." Alys recalled, "Mother activated the pods and you adopted us."

"And you have been the tula-fruit of my eye ever since." The old man smiled warmly as he regarded his children. "Not to mention the fact that the cache—and everything in it—made my fortune. The salvage and patent rights secured our wealth and gained me a seat on the League Council, and have given scholars like Alys plenty to occupy their time with."

"So...why bring this up now?" Valeria inquired as she took another drag from her cigarillo.

"What have you learned from the historical archives, Alys?" Hiram asked as he lit up a fresh cigar.

Warming up to the topic, Alys took a sip from her drink. "Not a whole lot, Father. We've barely deciphered their language. Our scientists and engineers were able to reverse engineer some of their technology such as omnitools and OSDs and we've gained an understanding of biotics and how they work, but that's about it."

"Yeah..." Valeria nodded her head, "There's still so much that's locked that we can't access. Wonder why we can't."

"Good question." Alys responded as she sipped her drink. "In some cases, the locks were keyed to technological advancement. We had to prove that we could master controlled nuclear fusion before we could access the information for mass effect technology, for example."

"I wonder why it made us do that? Maybe to keep us from advancing too far too fast?" Valeria speculated.

"Probably." Hiram nodded his head. "That actually makes a lot of sense if you stop and think about it. More than one culture on Etruria has been destroyed because of contact with more advanced cultures. The Forerunners might be doing us a favor here."

"Perhaps." The asari then added, almost as an afterthought, "And there are also frequent mentions of a 'Shepard.' We haven't been able to figure out who or what this Shepard is or was as yet. It's possible that we might be dealing with some sort of religious figure or deity."

"We still haven't been able to crack the secret of using mass effect fields for interstellar travel, either." Valeria added, "So we're still stuck in our system."

"Not anymore." Hiram triumphantly announced. "One of our more ambitious and daring scouts has made a most interesting discovery out in the cometary cloud." He then slipped an OSD into a receptacle in his desk. "Watch."

The daughters watched the monitor screen intently as they observed the scout's video. Both girls gasped as their eyes spotted the object on the video. "That's a..." Valeria stammered in disbelief and wonder.

"Space ship." Hiram nodded his head. "Can you read the writing on its side?"

"It's written in the Forerunner tongue." Alys noted, "N...O...R...M...A...N...D...Y. _Normandy_. SR-2."

"Is it functional?" Valeria inquired as she exhaled a plume of cigar smoke.

"We haven't been able to gain access inside to ascertain that." Hiram ruefully admitted, "Heavens knows we've tried."

"Probably keyed to technological advancement." Alys nodded her head. "Before accessing it, we probably have to first prove that we can operate mass effect powered ships."

"And we're still about five to ten years away from that." Valeria interjected.

"Not necessarily." Hiram smiled knowingly as he refreshed his and his daughters' drinks. "Keep on watching." He instructed as he resumed playing the video.

"That's a..." Valeria stammered.

"Stasis pod." Alys finished.

"Right." Hiram nodded his head, "Only this one contains an adult. It was found in the same docking area as the ship. I assume he must be the pilot or an engineer. We've also found other pods. Some with their occupants alive...most, unfortunately, nonfunctional."

"Have any of them been awakened?" Valeria inquired as her breath quickened in excitement.

"No." Hiram shook his head. "We haven't been able to crack the code sequence. "Also..." He remarked as he pointed to a panel below the entry keypad on the tube, "Do you see?"

"Looks like palm recognition locks." Valeria noted.

"That's exactly what they are." Hiram nodded his head.

Looking down at her palms, Valeria chuckled, "I have a feeling I know whose palms are supposed to go in those locks."

"Very probable." Hiram nodded his head. "I want the two of you to go there and see if you can unlock those pods and crack that ship open. I want to know what we're dealing with here. This could be the most important find in Etrurian history and..." He added, his voice exhibiting a father's love, "It might help you answer some questions."

"We're on our way." An enthusiastic Valeria replied as her sister rose to join her.

"We'll let you know what we find out, Father." Alys added as both girls waved farewell to their father.

"Have fun, girls." Hiram smiled contentedly as he lit his pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL THE KING'S HORSES

Chapter 2

"_Spoiled Princess_es requesting permission to dock." Valeria Messalina announced through the radio.

"Permission granted, _Spoiled Princesses_." A voice replied through a console speaker. "Security Specialist Graeme will be on hand to greet you Donnae.

"Thank you." Valeria replied, "Are environmental suits or other special gear required?"

"Donna Messalina?" A voice responded, "This is Specialist Graeme. At this point we're asking that you wear standard light environmentals with enclosed headgear. We haven't run across any contaminants as yet," He reported before sounding a note of caution, "But we don't want to risk contaminating the occupants of the stasis pods with germs that we might be carrying either."

"Reasonable precaution." Alys responded as zipped up her skintight environmental suit and secured a transparent helmet over her head. "We don't want to take any chances with what is likely to be the biggest find in Etrurian history."

"I won't argue with that." Valeria agreed as she recalled a conversation she had with her father before her and her sister took off from the House Messaline spaceport.

"_Have the other Houses found out about this yet, Father?" Valeria asked as she sipped her nectar while reclining naked on the klinai._

"_Not yet, Val, but they will soon." Hiram Messalinus replied with a sigh as he poured himself a mug of hot kallah. "One thing is for certain, none of them—not even our friends and allies—are going to let us keep sole control over our find—even though it is ours by right. And I can't say as I blame them. It's just too valuable and potentially destabilizing."_

"_So...what do you have planned?" Valeria inquired a she nibbled at a tulaberry tart that she had taken from the breakfast platter next to her. "The same sort of compromise you made when you discovered the cache with me and Alys?"_

"_That's not going to work here, I'm afraid." Hiram shook his head as he arranged his kilt. "Not even our allies will settle for merely having the right to send scholars to study. They're going to want some oversight—and I understand why. No one wants to return to the days of the Domini and their large Empires."_

"_But that was thousands of years ago." Valeria pointed out, "Back in the early days—shortly after the Founding. When our ancestors still thought and behaved like the Forerunners."_

"_True." Hiram nodded his head, "But memories of that time still linger." The merchant prince barely repressed a shudder as he pictured pre-Renewal Etruria in his mind. "Large cities crammed with people living cheek by jowl, Domini and their agents exerting control over peoples' lives and property. No...those days ended with the Collapse and won't ever return. We get physically ill if there's more than a thousand or so dwelling within a city and there's no way a Domini could command a large population now—the people would tell him to screw himself and the catan he rode in on and then walk away and leave him high and dry."_

"_So...what's the worry?" Valeria inquired a she shifted slightly on the couch, "If we're biologically and psychologically incapable of returning to the days of the Domini, then why would the other Houses be worried about you seizing power?"_

"_Remember what I said earlier..." Hiram pointed out, jabbing at the air with his pipe, "Memories linger and memories can take on a powerful form of their own. That same instinct of ours towards freedom and individuality causes us to lash out at whatever we see as a potential threat to that freedom—sometimes irrationally. I have to calm the fears of the allied and neutral Houses otherwise the Solares and other rival Houses might see this as the perfect opportunity to push the League for a Writ of Ostrakciso against us."_

"_Do they have the support for such a drastic step?" Valeria asked as a cold chill ran down her spine. "To deprive our House of its status as a League House and declare us outlaw? Surely our allies such as the Lukase and Valenni would not permit that!_

"_If they thought I was aspiring to become a Domini they sure as the Eight Hells would." Hiram groaned. "Of course, I don't." He smiled broadly as he lit his pipe, "I just want to make lots of money while making lots of people happy so that I can spoil my princesses. Problem is, like I said, I have to convince the other Houses of that."_

"_So, Father..." Valera asked, "How are you going to do that?"_

"_I've got the rudiments of a plan in my mind." The older man smiled as he tapped his temple with his middle finger. "Don't worry yourself about that. I think we can get enough friends and allies and neutral houses to go along with my plan. What about you and your sister?" Hiram asked, changing the subject, "Are you ready to go?"_

"_As ready as we'll ever be." The dark-haired beauty replied as she lit up a cigarillo. "Our translators should get us through any rough spots. The big question I'm running through in my mind right now is—should we wake the Forerunners up. Might be better to keep them sleeping—for now at least. Might make the other Houses less nervous." Valeria pointed out._

"_It might." Hiram agreed, "But then you might not have a choice but to awaken them. That's your call to make." Hiram affirmed, placing his trust in his adopted daughter. "Do what you think best. I'll back you either way._

"_Thanks, Father." Valeria smiled as she got up and hugged the older man. "I'd better see if Alys has packed all her stuff and get ready myself."_

"_Go ahead, my dear." Hiram smiled indulgently as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on her forehead._

"So, Sister..." Alys inquired as the pair exited their skiff, "Do we awaken the Forerunners?"

"I haven't decided yet." Valeria replied as the two siblings walked towards the man waiting to greet them. "Let's see what we're dealing with first."

"Good idea." Alys nodded her head in agreement as they met up with their contact. "Specialist Graeme, I presume?" Alys smiled as she made eye contact with the dark haired well built man standing before them wearing a black environmental combat suit.

"Donnas." The security officer nodded his head respectfully at the two merchant princesses. "I'm Specialist Graeme...Michael." He then added helpfully, "Helmets aren't necessary here. Enclosed headgear is only required once we get to where the stasis pods are located."

"Thank the heavens!" Valeria sighed as she removed her helmet, allowing her long black hair to cascade down to below her shoulders. "I felt like I was trapped in an aquatics bowl."

"You'll have to put it back on again when we get to the clean area." Alys teased as she removed her own helmet.

"Yeah...well..." Valeria grinned, "Until then at least part of my body'll be free. I can't believe our Forerunners wore all that bulky apparel." She huffed as she pulled uncomfortably at her suit. "Environmental suits, combat armor, and safety gear I can understand. But to go about everyday wearing all that..." The dark-haired woman shook her head in disbelief, "...cloth!"

"I know what you mean, Sister." Alys replied sympathetically, "But from what little I've managed to glean from their culture, the wearing of heavy clothing by most Forerunner societies was a given. There was one culture—The Quarii, I think they called themselves, who went around in completely sealed suits—even their faces were covered!"

"Also, the ambient temperature and humidity levels here are quite a bit cooler and drier than what we are used to." The security specialist stated as he escorted the sisters down the ramp into the facility. "So, there might be biological reasons why our ancestors wore such bulky clothing as well."

"Makes sense." Alys nodded her head, "From just the little I've read and seen, there's just so much difference between us." The beautiful asari then shook her head as she mournfully declared, "We might be doing them a kindness by letting them sleep. I'm not sure they'll be able to function in our society if we awaken them."

"I don't think we have a choice." Graeme plainly stated, "The ship is locked down completely. They're probably the only ones who have the access codes."

"No recordings or anything?" Alys, remembering the recorded message recovered from the cache that contained her and her sister, inquired.

"We found a recording, but it contained the same message as that recording found in the Tarquinii cache." Michael replied. "Less degraded though." He added, "There's more information on this Shepard. Otherwise...nothing we don't already know."

"It still might be useful." Valeria commented, "We'll take a look at it first before we go down to the stasis pods and the ship."

"This way, Donnas." Michael gestured towards a side corridor. "It's in the first room to the left."

"Thank you." Valeria nodded her head as she and her sister entered the room. Seeing a dais in the middle of the chamber, the dark haired merchant princess remarked, "That must be it."

"Yes, Donna Messalina." The security specialist responded, "As I said, we've gotten the standard message from a VI image of an asari woman, along with data dealing with the Reapers, the Crucible and the Catalyst, and on Shepard, and then it cuts off."

As the time capsule activated and began to play, the two sisters slowly walked around the dais as the asari VI spoke in a soft, gentle tone. "Val?" Alys called out to her sister, "Over here. See this." She said, pointing to a small depression at the base of the dais with indentations for two human sized hands. "Just like the video of the console near the stasis tubes."

"I have a feeling those indentations are for us." Valeria surmised as she knelt down next to the dais.

"I would agree." Alys responded, nodding her head as her palm hovered over one of the indentations. "Ready when you are, Sister."

"All right." Valeria took a deep breath, "On three. One...two..." The two siblings simultaneously placed their palms in the indentations. As they did so, the dais glowed and the VI ceased speaking as a small, white, globular drone rose from the dais.

"Genetic analysis completed." An electronic voice emanating from the drone announced, Identities confirmed as belonging to the children of John Shepard and Liara T'Soni and Ashley Williams. Unlocking and decrypting hidden files."

"_Children..." The asari VI, now joined by a dark-haired human VI, spoke, the lips of the VI seemingly curling up into a smile. "If you are hearing this then you must be alive. Thank the Goddess..."_

_The VI of the dark-haired woman then added, "Thank God. We weren't sure this would work or that our message would reach you. There's so much we need to tell you, my darlings, to tell you both, but we don't have the time."_

"_There's never enough time." The asari VI interjected, "But know this my Little Wing, we love you both, just as we...in our own different ways...loved Shepard. He was a good man. You would have loved him if you had the opportunity to know him."_

"_We can only hope..." Ashley's VI continued, "That whoever is taking care of you loves you as much..."_

"Don't worry..." Valeria whispered, "Mother did and Father does."

"Right, Sister." Alys agreed as she took her sibling's hand in hers.

"_Glyph will give you the access codes to the Normandy and will reactivate EDI." Liara's VI stated. "You should then be able to activate the rest of the Normandy's systems with her help as well as the crew."_

"_They're good people." Ashley's VI stated, "The best. They'll get the ship up and running in no time."_

"_Glyph will also help you to access the first part of the information on Project Awakening and will assist you in obtaining the other parts. You will need that information." Liara's VI declared, "To defeat the Reapers should they appear again. Also, hopefully, you'll be able to discover why the Crucible...and Shepard...failed."_

"_We did our best." Ashley's VI exclaimed, "We hurt the Reapers worse than they'd ever been hurt. But in the end it wasn't enough. They were just too powerful."_

"_But they have been weakened." Liara's VI interjected. "Hopefully enough for your cycle to defeat them."_

"_We have to go now." Ashley's VI said, "But there are other caches with messages. Find them. Also, talk to Joker, EDI, and Dr. Chakwas once you wake them up. They'll help you. They're good people and the best friends a being could have. There is also a very special picture in Shepard's quarters. You'll know it when you see it. Ask Joker about it. He can fill you in better than anyone. Take care and be good, my dears._

"_Go with the Goddess, my children."_

The Vis then disappeared, leaving the drone behind. "Ready to transmit _Normandy_ access codes on instruction." Glyph announced.

"Transmit." Valeria commanded as an alphanumeric sequence appeared on her omnitool.

"Transmission completed. I await further instructions."

"What is 'Project Awakening?" Valeria asked the drone.

"_Project Awakening was developed by Admiral Stephen Hackett, Doctor, Liara T'Soni, Commander Ashley Williams, and others following the defeat of the allied forces at Earth when the Crucible failed to function. The plan consisted of multiple parts. One part of the plan called for the colonization of worlds located away from mass effect relays. These colonies would remain at a low level of technology until the Reapers had departed. However, the Quarians, due to their inability to live outside their environment suits would be unable to form such colonies. Therefore they, along with ships from the other races, would form multiple migratory fleets, hoping to avoid the Reapers through remaining constantly mobile. The second part of the plan called for the erasure and deletion of all starcharts and planetary records in the hopes that the Reapers could not use that data to track down the locations of the colonies to be established or to get bearings on the migratory fleets. The third part of the plan called for the destruction of the Citadel and as many mass relays as possible as well as a fight to the finish with Reaper forces. The intention being to hurt and damage the Reapers as much as possible while denying them repair and other resources, leaving them in a weakened position for the next cycle. There are other files regarding Project Awakening that I cannot access at this time."_

"How successful were the Forerunners in carrying out their plans?" Alys inquired as she walked around Glyph, carrying out a careful inspection of the drone as she did so.

"_Who are the Forerunners?"_ The drone responded.

"Your...controllers." Alys answered back, "Those from your cycle. That is the name we have given them."

"_Updating database."_ The drone reported. _"I am unable to completely answer your question due to lack of information."_

"Just give me an estimate based on what knowledge you do have available." Alys commanded.

"_It would appear that the colony in this system survived, so, in that sense, Part One could be considered at least a partial success."_

"Or a less than catastrophic failure—depending on how you look at it." Valeria snarked.

"_That would be also be an accurate assessment."_ Glyph agreed. _"I have no data regarding other colonies or the migratory fleets. I also cannot ascertain the success or failure of the second portion of the plan due to deactivation. The third portion of the plan could be considered at least a partial success though as the Citadel was destroyed and serious damage to Reaper assets had taken place prior to my deactivation. Do you have further inquiries?"_

"A great many." Alys sighed as she caught her sister's eye, "But those will have to wait. We need to get to the stasis pods."

"_Very well. If you would follow me, I will take you to the control panel where you can access the pods."_

"Thank you." Valeria responded, "But we already know where that is."

"_Then I shall meet you there." _The drone announced, _"If you have further need of me, you can access me via omnitool."_ The white globe then derezzed, leaving the two sisters and their security escort.

"What are your instructions, Donnas?" Michael inquired.

"First..." Valeria smiled, "Call me Valeria and my sister Alys, you know House Messaline does not stand on ceremony."

"Actually..." Michael grinned as he regarded the two lovely women standing before him, "I've only just recently joined the House."

"And Father gave you a position of this importance?" Valeria exclaimed, somewhat surprised, "He must have seen something in you, or you must have impressed him in some way for him to have placed this much trust in you—he normally doesn't do that."

"I couldn't say...Valeria." The security specialist modestly replied. "I was just directed to take charge here."

"Don't worry." The olive-skinned woman responded with a smirk, "I'll find out. I always do. But right now, I want to see what's going on with those pods."

"Very good, Valeria." Michael replied as he put on his helmet, "I'd recommend putting on your helmets first."

"And there's the downside." Valeria groaned as she placed her helmet on and latched it.

"Quit complaining, Sister." Alys teased as she put on her own headgear. "It's only for a little while."

"Yeah..." Valeria groused, "Well...let's get going."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"So..." Alys inquired as the three Etrurians reached the stasis pod controls, "Who do we awaken first?"

Activating her omnitool, "Valeria called out, "Glyph?"

"_Yes, Madam." _The white globular drone responded as it appeared before the two sisters and their escort. _"How may I be of service."_

"Give me a rundown of the surviving occupants of the stasis pods and their occupations on the ship.

"_Flight Lieutenant Jeffery Moreau—Pilot. Dr. Karin Chakwas—Ship's doctor." _The drone reported, reading off the list of surviving crew. _"Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor. Chief Engineer Gregory Adams and Engineering Technicians Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. Lieutenant Steve Cortez—Shuttle Pilot. That is all."_

"Thank you, Glyph." Valeria acknowledged as she turned to her sister and their escort, "Before we wake anyone up, we need to set up a quarantine area for the crew until they've had time to adjust and we can be sure there's no risk of contamination."

"_A clean area has already been set up for your convenience."_ Glyph interrupted. _"Might I suggest that you have medical personnel available before activating the pods?"_

"Give me credit for having some sense!" Valeria retorted as Alys chuckled under her breath. "I heard that, Sister!" The olive skinned woman quipped as she suddenly turned her attention to their escort, "And not a word out of you, either, Michael!"

"Yes, Donna." Graeme replied, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Med techs are on the way and will be here shortly." Alys reported and then asked, "So...who do we wake up first?"

"The ship's doctor." Valeria decided. "She can help us with the others."

"Good choice." Michael nodded his head as he waved the two med techs over.

"Glyph?" Valeria commanded, 'Take us to Dr. Chakwas's pod. It's time to wake up the _Normandy_. Seventy-five thousand years is long enough for anyone to sleep."

_**A/N**_: _One of the more challenging—but also fun—things you have to do when you set an ME story so far in the future is world building because 75,000 years is a __**long**__ time. At the same time, you want to try to keep as much of the Mass Effect "feel" as possible. I'll admit, I'm rolling the dice here big-time in that I'm trying to present a completely or near completely unique society with the Etrurians—in some ways, as you've already seen and will see—they've become a subspecies of humanity. I kept the Normandy and some of her crew alive to serve both as points of familiarity for the reader and also as a means of commentary on the changes in the new cycle—and there are __**a lot**__ of changes!_


End file.
